


【授權翻譯】Victor Effing Nikiforov by shysweetthing

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Translation, Victor's teammates tease him relentlessly, World Championship, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: AU。勇利依然不記得大獎賽決賽晚宴上發生的事情，但是他這回不知怎地沒把隔年的日錦賽搞砸，進入世錦賽時遇到了維克多。勇利一點也不明白為什麼他的偶像突然表現得那麼親切友好，還不停地對他摸摸蹭蹭。但是勇利會在乎原因嗎？不，因為那可是他媽的維克多‧尼基弗洛夫。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Victor Effing Nikiforov](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052504) by [shysweetthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shysweetthing/pseuds/shysweetthing). 



> 大家好我是第一次搞翻譯的松蘿。這篇讓我一見傾心，來回看了五遍之後實在忍不住去要了翻譯授權。  
> 文中出現的所有人物名字都譯成中文。  
> 後半段會出現Vic的虛構背景故事。其實勇利的部分也有一點作者的捏造，但是很可愛！  
> 還有這篇是互攻，但基本上並沒有什麼具體的描寫…為什麼會讓我翻得那麼艱難呢。
> 
> 新手翻譯，沒有Beta，只有Google。原作太可愛，一切詞不達意都是我的能力不夠（土下座）。
> 
> ※溫馨提醒：這篇中文翻譯有兩萬六千字哦，加油吧壯士。

「勇利！」

飯店大廳擠滿了人，勇利──正貼著牆壁挪動步伐，打算出去給自己買份晚餐──完全不知道誰在叫他。披集還沒到，而切雷斯蒂諾跟其他教練有約。 這兒有誰是他認識的？是有一些熟面孔，但想到要跟其他選手交流就讓他非常焦慮。現在會有人注意到他絕對不是甚麼好事。上次他在大獎賽決賽表現太淒慘，只希望這回能在世錦賽挽回一點顏面。

那個人又叫了一次。

「勇利！過來這邊！」 勇利瞇起眼睛望向大廳中央，只看到維克多‧尼基弗洛夫朝著他的方向瘋狂地揮著手。

搞什麼鬼？勇利吞了口口水，瞬間覺得口乾舌燥。維克多正笑著比劃著，才短短一會兒，勇利就感到自己整張臉都燒了起來。誰？我嗎？在理智回籠之前，他幾乎不由自主地往前踏了一步。

不。當然不會是他。維克多八成是在對那個俄羅斯的尤里比劃。因為那個天殺的維克多‧尼基弗洛夫怎麼會知道勇利是誰呢？他嘆了口氣，移開目光。

在他卯足了勁朝門口擠出三步後，有人抓住了他的手臂。

「勇利，」他聽見維克多‧尼基弗洛夫的聲音，「你要去哪？我找你找了好幾個小時啦。」

他整個人瞬間僵在原地。那是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫的聲音。他在電視上聽過太多次了。但那聲音，跟那隻擱在他肘彎的手，絕對不可能是同一個人的。這根本不合理。他大概是在作夢。他人還在飛機上，睡著之後因為消化不良做了奇怪的夢，也不是沒發生過。但他真的感覺到了維克多的手指握住了他的手肘，而當他轉過身的時候……

維克多‧尼基弗洛夫。

他媽的維克多‧尼基弗洛夫和他愛心形的笑容和一頭銀髮，他正興高采烈地拉著勇利，好像他們不知怎地成了最好的朋友。

「恭喜你贏了日錦賽！」維克多的笑容之熱情幾乎要將勇利整個掀翻。「你表現超棒的！而且你在四大洲賽拿了銅牌──真的很棒，就算──沒關係我們可以晚點再來聊這個。我差點就要去看四大洲賽啦，但是雅克夫一直吵著說要把我短節目的難度提高，我實在沒辦法翹掉練習。抱歉我沒去為你加油。」

為他加油？這到底怎麼一回事？勇利掐了自己一把，但即便這絕對就是一場夢──一場真實得不可思議的夢，夢裡這個維克多站得離他之近，近得都可以嗅到他淺淡辛香的古龍水味兒──他也還是沒有醒來。

「總之，」維克多繼續說道，好像當前的情境簡直再自然不過，「你當然要來跟我們一起吃晚餐啦，對吧？真不敢相信我之前沒跟你要手機號碼。」

「呃？」這是勇利唯一能想到的回應。

「不要跟我說你已經吃過了。」維克多歎了口氣，「太糟糕啦，因為你還是得一起來。我們要好好聊聊。」

「我們是指誰？」

「我，尤里‧普利謝茨基，米菈，克里斯，埃米爾……？可能還有其他人，挺多人的。我跟他們說我在飯店大廳等你，找到你之後就去跟他們會合。」

勇利一直都知道維克多‧尼基弗洛夫絕非常人。但這還是他第一次親身體驗，無比燦爛的笑容和自帶的耀眼光芒迎面直擊下的壓迫感。

「呃……」

「來嘛，我快餓死啦。」維克多拋給他的媚眼，似乎在暗示著比生理上的飢餓更深的含義──不，不，勇利大腦中尚存理智的部分大聲抗議：不要把你的想法投射到他身上──然後就在勇利知道發生甚麼事情之前，他們已經十指相扣朝著飯店大門走去。

他在作夢。這就是一場夢。除了夢之外，接下來發生的事情沒有任何可能在現實中上演，因為維克多正一邊牽著他的手一邊攔下一輛計程車，當他們在後座坐定之後，維克多的大腿緊緊挨著他的，簡直太近了，然後他遞出手機，讓勇利把自己的號碼輸入進去。勇利抖著手按下數字。然後維克多傳了一封簡訊給他：＂我是維克多。這次不會再讓你輕易溜走啦。＂

「你還好嗎？」維克多問道，「你看起來有點沒精神。是時差的關係嗎？」

勇利看向他。「呃……嗯……」

維克多的表情稍稍變了。「噢，是因為我。我又在胡言亂語了是吧。我真的是一直講個不停。天啊，你絕對想不到──跟我同冰場的夥伴一天到晚拿這個取笑我。我一緊張就會講個不停。而且過去這幾個月，我一直在後悔沒有要到你的手機號碼，如果之前我們能互相傳個幾封簡訊聊天的話，我就不會這麼緊張啦。」

這個夜晚開始從古怪發展成超現實了。 「你在緊張？」勇利斜眼瞥向維克多。「你為什麼要緊張？你是天殺的維克多‧尼基弗洛夫哎。」

「我看了你所有的節目。」維克多低聲承認。「你真的很優秀。我很喜歡你。我真心覺得如果你跳躍都成功的話，就會贏過我了。」

「這太荒謬了。」勇利瞪著他。他用空出來那隻手再往自己腿上掐了一次。還是沒醒來。

「你的節目組成得分都拿到的話就可以超過我的。而且我知道你現在練習的時候已經可以做到後內四周跳了，所以如果你在比賽中——」

「太荒謬了。」勇利加強了語氣。

「而且你有我見過的選手中最好的體力。」維克多總結道，「老實說，你的自由滑實在沒有善盡優勢但是──噢老天，我又在喋喋不休啦。」 他抬頭看向車頂，「閉嘴啦維克多，他根本不想聽你評論他的自由滑好嗎。」

勇利在一片茫然中搖了搖頭，而後維克多轉向他，那超新星般的笑容又重回臉上。 「我真的、真的很喜歡你。答應我如果這次你拿金牌的話還會跟我在宴會上跳舞。」

勇利目瞪口呆。他看向他們交扣的雙手──他完全不想放開──以及他們緊貼的腿側，儘管後座還有很多空間，但他們就這樣緊緊地挨坐在一塊兒。他還嗅到維克多抹在頸間的古龍水，淡淡地縈繞在他周圍。這一切對夢來說都太真實了些，具體到一點都不像他能想像出的場景。

「我很抱歉，」勇利慢慢的說，「但是……我們之前說過話嗎？」

維克多看著他。那個燦爛的笑容一點一點褪去。他別過臉。「哎唷。」

那只是輕輕說出的一個詞。但勇利可以發誓這個人真的覺得受傷了，簡直一點道理也沒有。

「啊，可惡。」維克多抽開了手。「可惡。這真的……不，不，沒事，我明白的。是克里斯嗎？還是你已經跟其他人交往了？」

勇利吞了口口水。「沒有，」他慢慢的說，「我沒有交往對象。只是，我只是……你知道的，我從很久以前就很仰慕你了，但是在上次大獎賽決賽的時候，你甚至都不知道我也是選手之一。」

維克多瑟縮了一下。

「你說的對。我直到宴會上才發現。我很抱歉，我真的沒想到這會讓你一直記在心上。」

勇利咬起下唇。

「當然你會一直記在心上了。」維克多說，更篤定了些。他點了點頭，好像做出了某個決定。「可惡，我那時就應該問你要手機號碼的，這樣我們早就可以解決這個問題了。我那時真的是太驚訝了。我什麼都沒有想。」

這段談話中最詭異的，是它一點都不顯得詭異。勇利應該要因為維克多這麼逼近他，還一面把玩著他的手腕而感到冒犯。他絕對應該要因為維克多挑起他的下巴、直看進他眼底，而感到起碼一絲不舒服。 但相反地，這一切進行得再自然不過了。好像勇利在這一刻之前的人生，都是一段有點走音的旋律，直到維克多走到他面前牽起他的手，那些音符才重新回到它們該有的位置。

「我很抱歉，」維克多說，「這比我原先想的還複雜。讓我補償你好嗎？」

他的雙眼是鑲了金邊的湛藍。他的唇斜斜勾起的一道微笑。還有那該死的古龍水……

「不，不用，」勇利說，「完全不用。」

計程車停了下來。他們到了。

維克多用拇指揉揉勇利的唇。 「噢，」他柔聲說，「但這就是有必要。如果我哪裡做得不對讓你失望了，我就要改正過來。」

 

＊＊＊

 

這個夜晚的發展依舊撲朔迷離。維克多堅持由他來付車資。他牢牢握緊勇利的手，帶他走進一間坐滿了人的餐廳，來到二樓，那兒的客人全是當前頂尖的花滑選手，已經圍坐在擺好盤的長桌前。

「維克多！」當然他們都會很高興看到他啦，勇利也知道，但是……

「勇利！」克里斯多夫‧賈柯梅蒂叫著，「我們今晚的主角！我看到維克多已經霸佔著你不放嘍。」

勇利從來不是什麼主角，真要說起來的話，他自認連配角的邊邊都挨不上。但是維克多與他相牽的手收緊了。

「不用管他，」他輕快的說，「克里斯就是個混蛋。」

「嘖。」長桌對面的尤里‧普利謝茨基說道：「我簡直不敢相信你真的把他帶來這裡。你知道他根本連個跳躍都作不好。」

「尤里，」克里斯多夫耐心地說，「等你進入成年組之後，就會發現有些時候跳得多高並不重要，重要的是你跳躍的姿態。我蠻想再多說一點，但你也只是個小朋友，我還是有一點原則的。」

勇利嗆著了。

「盡量表現禮貌一點吧。」維克多對那個尤里說，「除非你又想要來跳舞決勝負啊？」

「哇噢，說得漂亮。」雷歐‧德‧拉‧伊格萊西亞說。而且不知道甚麼原因，那個俄羅斯尤里似乎真的被這句莫名其妙的話戳到了痛腳。因為他臉紅了，還低聲講了些什麼作弊、下一次、噁心死了之類的話。

維克多讓勇利坐在他旁邊。

「不用管尤里，」他說，「我們都這樣應付他的。」

「混帳！我就在這裡我聽得見好嗎！」

「他就是在嫉妒你，就算沒跳好腳滑了也比他跳成的動作來得漂亮。」

「王八蛋！我知道你住哪！你給我等著！」

「我也愛你，尤里。」

「這實在太奇怪了。」米菈說，「我就知道這情況會發生。一張桌子不能坐兩個尤里。從現在開始，尤里‧普利謝茨基，你就叫尤里奧了。」

「搞甚麼鬼啊！我又不叫那名字！而且是我先來的！難道不是他要改叫尤里奧嗎！」

「嗯，如果你想要來尬一場舞──」

不知道甚麼原因，這句話讓全場的人都笑了起來──除了勇利，還有正皺著眉頭低聲罵著什麼的尤里。大概在同個冰場練習的選手都會有一些只有他們才聽得懂的笑話吧。

「你確定你已經大到可以罵那種詞了嗎？」米菈搖了搖頭，「還是太嫩了啊，尤里寶寶。」

「我不是尤里寶寶妳個老巫婆，而且──」

「現在已經超過你睡覺時間了嗎？」維克多說。

「現在連八點都不到！我恨你們！等我進成年組我要把你們一個一個打爆，妳也是，米菈！我不用直接跟妳比就可以殲滅妳！」

「他挺聒噪的，」維克多對著勇利的耳朵悄聲說，「但我們都愛他。不要把他說的話當真，他只對他尊敬的人大吼大叫。就像隻小貓咪，見到會動的東西就撲個沒完。」

勇利眨了眨眼，想起幾個月前在廁所發生的事情。尊敬？他看著對面那個俄羅斯尤里──現在叫尤里奧了。

尤里奧瞪著他。「你的短節目絕對會一蹋糊塗。你們兩個都是。你跟維克多。你們爛透了。我才是最好的尤里。我會強到可以吃掉你們的冰鞋。」

「嗯，」勇利說。「是挺尊敬我的。」

他開始覺得沒那麼緊張了。

 

＊＊＊

 

維克多餵他吃點心。

這還不是最詭異的部分──維克多點了提拉米蘇，叉起一口的份量，遞到勇利面前，直到他肯張開嘴，感受天堂般的美味化在舌尖。

最詭異的地方是所有人都不覺得這有哪裡不對。米菈一點反應都沒有。克里斯多夫只是笑了下。埃米爾聳了聳肩，好像維克多隨便從飯店大廳抓了一個幾乎不認識的滑冰選手，伺候他吃甜點，是再自然不過的事了。

唯一有點意見的是尤里奧。「快點去開房啦你們兩個。」

「別擔心，」維克多輕快的說，「我已經訂好一間啦。」

維克多是經常這麼做，頻繁到根本沒有人哪怕介意一丁半點嗎？他到底用這種方法勾引過多少選手啊？勇利之前把維克多的名字加在Google快訊中，但是他讀過所有關於這個男人的八卦裡面，從來不曾提到這種情況。他真的應該再多找一點來看的。

不過換個角度想，也可能維克多真的把他的對象都照顧得非常好，讓他們沒什麼可抱怨的。

「再吃一口吧。」維克多輕聲說。

「抱歉。」勇利覺得自己臉紅了。「我再過幾天就要比賽了。這真的很好吃，但是我有一點乳糖不耐症……」

維克多的笑容淡去。「噢，糟糕。我真的很抱歉，我應該先問你的。這邊還有不加麵粉的巧克力蛋糕，你要吃嗎？」

「你為什麼要問我？你給自己點就好，不是嗎？」

「我……」維克多搖了搖頭。「但是，噢，好吧。這裡離飯店有段距離，想跟我一起走回去嗎？」

「呃……」

維克多咧嘴笑了起來，朝著其他人的方向歪了下腦袋。

「他們會搭計程車回去。不過如果你不介意的話，我只想跟你一起。」

勇利在完全無法自拔的情況下答應了。

維克多真的很擅長勾引人。他八成有一長串狩獵清單。他的朋友們對他這種隨便在路上逮個人獻殷勤的行為已經見怪不怪，習慣到都沒甚麼可說的了。而現在因為某些未知的原因，維克多‧尼基弗洛夫挑中了勇利作他的下一個獵物。

勇利應該要覺得深受冒犯才是。 但事實上……他實在難以自拔地想著，這代表維克多的全副心神都會在他身上，即便只有一個晚上的時間。

笨蛋維克多。勇利早在好多年以前就上鉤了。他不需要提拉米蘇或晚餐或一起走回飯店作為誘餌，只要維克多就夠了。

如果維克多想跟他一起走回飯店，一路上在他耳邊甜言蜜語，勇利也沒有任何意見。

他打算放任維克多對他為所欲為。

 

＊＊＊

 

維克多並沒有對他甜言蜜語。

「你知道我哪裡想不透嗎？」維克多說。他們正手牽手走在大街上。「我不明白你為什麼沒得更多獎。」

勇利臉紅了。「是因為我不像你那麼厲害。你不用對我說這種好聽話。」

「我不是在奉承你，」維克多不耐煩地說。「你技巧的確夠好。而且你的藝術性表現比我更強，再加上我基本上就是公認的目中無人，所以如果我都這樣承認了，那就是真的。你體力很好，而且雖然你還沒辦法跳出四周內點或四周後外跳，但我看到你練習的時候外點跳和後內跳都做得很好。幾個月前大獎賽決賽的時候你應該要進前三名的。」

維克多什麼時候看到他練習了？勇利腦中一片空白，直到他想起來幾個禮拜前的日錦賽。但也不是說像維克多這麼厲害的選手，會費心注意他怎麼表現不是嗎？ 這實在太詭異了，維克多一定是看了勇利在日錦賽得獎之後，日媒跟拍他練習過程的影片，不然勇利根本不知道他到底還能從哪裡看到這些。他覺得更不可思議的是，竟然有人會在他耳邊講著他連想都不敢想的自大念頭。

「拜託，」勇利說，「你這樣講真的讓我很不好意思。我大獎賽決賽的成績比你低了一百多分，你知道的。而且──」

「所以那根本不應該發生，」維克多說，「發生了甚麼事情嗎？」

勇利嚥了口口水。「我的……我的狗在比賽前一晚過世了。」

「天啊。我真的很抱歉。這要換作是我也會崩潰的。」

「我那時候真的壓力很大，而且……」他沒辦法正視維克多的眼睛。「而且最主要的原因，我覺得應該是……我想我就是沒自信。我一直都這樣。」

維克多並沒有再說什麼。他只是繼續牽著勇利的手，輕輕地隨著他們的步伐晃動。勇利瞥了他一眼，看到他正咬著唇不知想著什麼。

「這對我來說也不是什麼新鮮事了。」勇利說，「我一直都像這樣的。不管賽前準備多充分，我心理上就是沒法承受。」

「嗯。」維克多點點頭。「聽你這樣說是讓我有點驚訝。不過這也解釋了蠻多事情的。這就是你自由滑節目編成……那樣的原因嗎？」

「哪樣？」

「這麼說吧。」維克多晃起他們的手。「它很安全。就連你的短節目都有一點太安全了。但我最好奇的還是你的自由滑。你為什麼把最強的跳躍都放在前半節？」

「呃，我的教練覺得，因為我基本上很難在比賽中成功──」

「是你的教練把你所有的跳躍都放在前半？」維克多開始看起來有點生氣了。

「對。我所有的節目都是由他編排的。」

「這簡直太荒謬了。你的問題又不是沒法跳，你的問題是缺乏自信。你的教練給你這樣一個節目，就代表他根本都不相信你能跳成，又低估了你的能力。你知道如果我給你編節目的話我會怎麼作嗎？」

「呃。怎麼作？」

「我會給你三個四周跳。或許四個。我還會把它們全都排在節目後半，因為你可以做得到。這樣就把難度往上提高了二十分──不，不要皺眉頭──而且如果你用現在這種表情看我的話，我就會跟你說，無論如何我都相信你能做的到。因為我就是相信你。」

勇利吞了口口水。他不知道現在充塞在胸口的感覺究竟是什麼。太奇怪了，他完全無法理解。

「你是……告訴我這些想讓我把節目重新編排，然後在比賽的時候全部搞砸嗎？」

「我為什麼要那麼作？」維克多問道。「首先，我喜歡你，我絕對不會那樣整你。其次，你那樣說也沒道理啊。你現在的節目組成根本贏不了我，得分差太多了。你這樣也不能算是我的競爭對手，但是你本來是有足夠的能力可以跟我比的。」

勇利看向維克多。在月光下，他的銀髮閃亮，臉上帶著嘲弄挖苦的笑容，但他仍然牽著勇利的手。

「我在有人跟我競爭的時候表現得最好。」維克多輕聲說。「來挑戰我吧，勇利。」

「我……」

「我跟雅克夫約好明天早上九點開始練習，」維克多說。「我告訴你該怎麼做吧。你明天早上七點來冰場找我，然後我們一起排一遍你的短節目。我確實承諾我會補償你的，不是嗎？」

「好吧，」勇利說。「好。我會去找你。」

有那麼一會兒，他們誰也沒說話。這個晚上略帶涼意，但並不寒冷，而且路邊的街燈相當漂亮。他們慢慢走著，牽著手，依偎著彼此。維克多的手包住了他的。不只是牽著手，他還用拇指輕輕地撫著勇利的掌心。而過了一會兒，勇利也開始模仿他的動作。

他從來沒跟別人睡過。他也不知道他是不是要告訴維克多他還是個處男，因為現在說這種話似乎會破壞氣氛，但是如果他緊張到不知道怎麼作的話，也還是需要解釋一下的。

維克多陪他走到房間門口。勇利從口袋裡撈出鑰匙，打開了門。感謝老天，他之前把大部分的行李都收在儲物櫃裡了。

維克多略帶倦意地對他笑著。

「你不進來嗎？」勇利問。

讓他驚訝的是，維克多只是俯下身，直到他們的鼻尖蹭著。他的唇與勇利的短暫地相觸了幾秒鐘。

「如果我進門了，」維克多說，「那我們就不太可能睡覺了，不是嗎？」

勇利覺得自己燒起來了。

「我們明天還要早起練習呢，最好還是睡覺吧。」

「噢。」他試著壓下發自內心的失望。

「而且，」維克多說，「我想要慢慢來。我們有很多時間，不是嗎？」

 

「我們……有嗎？」他原先以為他們只有一個晚上。如果，如果夠熱情的話可能可以持續到隔天早晨。但是顯然維克多覺得他們可以把世錦賽這整段時間用來做些……總之不是那種事的事情。或許這就是為什麼克里斯要把勇利叫做今晚的主角。

「有的。」維克多說。

噢搞什麼啊。勇利已經臉紅到不能再紅了。他早就達到尷尬的極限，沒法表現得更丟臉了。

「維克多？」

「嗯？」

「我可能還是睡不著。」 不知什麼原因，維克多對他這樣的坦白似乎顯得很開心。

「我知道，」他說，他撫著勇利的臉頰。「我也是。我今天真的很高興。但我們還是試著睡一下吧。」

 

＊＊＊

 

在冰場上，維克多表現得一絲不苟。

「給你。」他嚴肅地說道，邊遞給勇利一杯套著杯套的熱茶。

「我把你在四大洲賽比的短節目看了一次。」他拿出一張記下了勇利節目中所有跳躍的清單。「你這次也打算用同樣的難度嗎？」

「呃，沒有。我的教練把三周內點跳換成了三周後外跳，還有──」

「什麼？！他在世錦賽上把難度降低了？」

「呃，對，我──」

「這簡直太荒謬了，」維克多說，「難道他是不想你得獎嗎？他不覺得你作得到嗎？」

勇利垂下頭。「他說如果我表現得夠好，我可能可以……進前十名？」

他覺得光是承認自己想過可以達到這個結果都太自大了點。

維克多發出了一陣類似低吼的聲音。「你去年進了大獎賽決賽而他竟然覺得你或許可以進個前十？他最好不要這樣想。我會找到他，然後──」

「維克多，拜託，沒事的。我只是──他只是為我好，他也是考慮到了我的問題，而且明年──」

「他根本什麼都沒想，」維克多忿忿的說。「他難道不明白這項運動嗎？沒有明年，沒有下一場比賽。你只有眼前能比的這一場。哪怕一次受傷一次意外，就沒有下一次了。你只能在當下做到最好，把能拿出手的全部展現出來。不然這還有什麼意義？」

勇利嚥了下。這是個很好的建議，而且意義挺深遠的。

「跳得更高，滑得更快，落地更穩。這是你唯一可以進步的方式了。現在告訴我你打算怎麼做。」

勇利看著眼前的清單。他在腦中排演編舞，想像自己在某些段落加快一點速度……現在用的音樂應該能完全配合得上。

「三周內點跳，」他說，指著其中一項，「還有一個四周後外跳。換掉原本的兩周和四周後內跳來掙更多分數。」

「很好，」維克多說，「繼續。」

他照做了。他們花了一個小時重新編排他的短節目，然後維克多讓他不斷反覆排練新加入的段落直到他汗如雨下。

「好啦，」維克多終於說道，「我覺得你應該可以自己練習了。你對我的節目有什麼建議嗎？」

勇利看向他。「維克多，我怎麼有資格建議你啊？這……這太瘋狂了。」

維克多挑起一邊眉毛。「是嗎？你真的覺得我的短節目沒有任何可以改進的地方嗎？從來沒想過嗎？還是你沒看過我滑冰？」

勇利臉紅了。嗯，真的要說起來的話……

維克多向前傾，用指頭輕輕撫過勇利的臉頰。「跟我說你怎麼想的，勇利。」

「真的沒什麼，真的。但是，呃，我有想到一點點。像是你在結束鮑步的時候……」

前一個晚上，勇利還覺得這世界上大概不會有什麼事情，比維克多餵他吃提拉米蘇更誘人的了。稍早他重新修正了這個想法──大概不會有甚麼能比維克多一邊秀出蓄電量千瓦的燦爛笑容，一邊說他會跳成四周後內跳、自己又有多麼期待他能做到，來得更誘人的了。但是勇利又錯了。當維克多問他建議──好像他們真的可以平起平坐，而不是一個會滑冰的凡人面對著花滑界的神明──還接受了他的意見，這才是這世界上最有誘惑力的事情。

勇利基本上可以確定他活不過這次世錦賽了。他也很確定他一點都不想在結束後繼續苟活下去。他想要這個──專屬於他們的時間──無論維克多願意給他多少，他都全盤接受。

 

＊＊＊

 

_勇利，今天要一起吃晚餐嗎？_

下午三點的時候他收到了一封簡訊──在勇利跟教練一起把賽程排練完之後。他基本上無視了練習到維克多加進他節目的新段落時，一旁教練空白的表情。

切雷斯蒂諾先前反應挺大的。「勇利，你確定嗎？這樣安排看起來企圖心不會太強嗎？你應該要滑跟你現在能力相匹配的節目啊。」

勇利想起了先前維克多告訴的話，只要專注於當下的比賽。「我確定。」他說。

他用同樣的決心回應了訊息。

跟我同冰場的夥伴也有參加世錦賽，他在回應中寫道，他也可以一起來嗎？

好噠！我們昨天晚上也跟我朋友吃了飯嘛，所以這樣蠻公平的。只要我們能有時間獨處就好了。

 

＊＊＊

 

「勇利，」披集在他們用餐中途，維克多去洗手間的時候說道，「你怎麼都沒跟我說你在跟那個天殺的維克多‧尼基弗洛夫約會啊？」

勇利的臉燒了起來。「閉嘴啦披集，我們不是在約會。」

「噢，所以你就只是跟他牽了個手又讓他親了你的手指頭然後你毫無原因就臉紅成那樣是吧？」

「不是那樣的，」勇利原本想繼續堅持，但他阻止了自己。「好吧，就是看起來像在約會，但是我不覺得是約會，呃……」他說不下去了。

「呃？」披集皺起眉頭。「這個呃可什麼都沒解釋到，快給我從實招來哦。」

「不是約會啦，」勇利嘆了口氣。「昨天在飯店的時候，維克多就這樣走到我面前、牽起我的手，然後要我和他一起吃晚餐。我覺得他應該就是……就是決定要在世錦賽的時候釣個人來玩玩之類的？」

「然後你就這樣接受了？」

勇利又燒起來了。「不然我要說什麼？『噢維克多，我已經迷戀你好多好多年啦，請你一根手指頭也別碰我』這樣嗎？當然我會接受啦。」

「恭喜啊，」披集敬畏地說。「你這個小賤人噢，我真為你感到驕傲。」

「我一開始也有點被嚇到了，」勇利承認，「這簡直太奇怪了。突然他好像就成了我最好的朋友──」

「我才是你最好的朋友。」

「對當然，」勇利急忙說道，「但是他基本上知道我滑什麼節目還有其他所有事情。他今天早上甚至給我帶了杯茶，那是玄米茶欸，我都不知道這裡買的到！而且老實說，他光是知道我名字就讓我很滿足了，但是還不只這樣，維克多‧尼基弗洛夫勾引起人就跟他滑冰的時候一樣厲害──他表現得好像我是這世界上他最在乎的人似的。」

「那他那方面的技術也挺好的嘍？」

「我們其實──呃，我們……我們其實還沒……這麼說吧，我呃……我還是個處男。」

勇利聽到背後有人發出了像是嗆著了的聲音，他馬上轉過頭。維克多正站在他後面，眼睛睜得大大的。

這可糟了。

「呃，維克多，哈囉，你聽了多久……呃……」

「你只要我知道你的名字就滿意了？」維克多聽起來非常憤怒。「你在說什麼鬼話啊？」

「披集。你知道他就站在我後面。」

「嗯，對，但是──」

「沒關係，」維克多說，他在勇利旁邊坐下。「沒事，沒事的。我們之前聊到哪了？」

 

＊＊＊

 

他一點都不像沒事的樣子。勇利不知道為什麼維克多一直用陰沉的眼光看著他。他大概根本不希望他抱持任何期待吧。勇利是個處男，又不是笨蛋。他知道這些名人不會突然奇蹟似地開始跟他們的粉絲摸摸抱抱，然後發展出一段穩定的關係。事情不會是這樣的。

維克多給他們三人招了輛計程車一起回飯店，他在路上基本沒跟勇利進行任何接觸。

他陪勇利走回房間，雙手疊在背後，眼神陰沉得像是風雨欲來的天空。而當勇利停在門口，想著他今天晚上還能不能至少得到一個吻的時候，維克多轉向他。

「如果你想知道的話，」維克多說，「我找到一段三年前你的訪談影片，你說你早上習慣喝玄米茶，所以我在俄羅斯的時候網購了一些帶來，因為我希望有那麼一點可能，你會在我房間過夜。」

勇利嚥了下口水，內心震盪。

「我知道你叫什麼。」維克多說，「我知道你家在哪裡，我知道你爸媽做什麼工作的。我知道你在大學的時候主修語言學。我知道你的生日在十一月二十九日，我還知道你以前有一隻可愛的貴賓狗叫小維。」

勇利開始臉紅了。

「我知道這世界上沒有人像我一樣相信你。去年大獎賽的晚宴上你改變了我的人生。你是我這輩子見過最耀眼、最美麗的事物。你可以去問跟我同冰場的格奧爾基、米菈、尤里，去問跟我一起參加了歐錦賽的克里斯多夫和埃米爾，他們會告訴你，我從那之後只要逮著機會就向他們說起你的事情。」

勇利一點都不知道他該拿這番告白怎麼辦才好。這聽起來一點道理都沒有。他是去了晚宴沒錯，但是他一直躲在牆邊，放任自己喝到忘記所有悲傷和痛悔為止。維克多怎麼可能注意到他？他為什麼要注意他啊？他是對絕望又失敗的酒鬼特別有興趣嗎？

「噢。」他傻呼呼的回應。

「我在晚宴後重新排過我短節目的編舞，把主題改成想要再見到你，我也重新編了自由滑的內容，用它來表達我想念你。」維克多說，「如果你明天看我滑的時候還以為我想的是任何除了你以外的人，我就真的會不得好死。」

勇利搖搖頭，他完全不知道怎麼回應才好。

「你值得一個絕對相信你可以做到所有跳躍的人。」維克多說，「而且，天啊，你真這麼想嗎？你會把第一次交給我就因為我知道 **你他媽的名字** ？有點標準好嗎？」

這實在有點太過份了。他想讓勇利怎麼理解他說的這些事情？維克多才是那個讓人無法捉摸的天才，決定想要什麼就去爭取什麼。該死的。勇利也只是想要被他追求而已。

「那是我的第一次。」他輕聲說，但字句仍然顯得相當有力。「我要跟誰一起都可以，我愛怎麼做就怎麼做、想要的話任何原因都行。又不是說我直到現在才有機會可以跟別人睡。」

維克多臉色白了。「我不是那個意思。」

「我確實有標準，」勇利說，「如果你真要知道的話，我的標準設得還挺高。最重要的一條是：我不想要跟一個會讓我全程想著你的人上床。我不是在找一個會記得我名字的人，我在等的是一個可以讓我忘記 **你** 的人。」

現在換成維克多傻乎乎地盯著他了。「噢，」維克多終於發出了一點聲音。「噢。」

「如果你想知道的話，我的狗狗小維？他是以你的名字來命名的。」

又是一聲：「噢。」

「我會在明天的短節目中打敗你，」勇利聽到自己這樣承諾道。他腦中理智尚存的部分尖叫著，不不不不勇利你在幹嘛？你找誰不好為什麼偏偏要去找他媽的維克多‧尼基弗洛夫比滑冰啊？

「然後比賽結束之後，維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，你會來我房間，而且這次你會走進門，對我言聽計從。聽到了嗎？」

維克多的眼睛閃閃發光。

「聽得一清二楚，勝生勇利。但是如果是我贏過你的話，就是你要來我房間了。不要以為我會放過你。現在我知道真相了，你逃不掉的。」

 

＊＊＊

 

維克多的房間是飯店頂樓的套房，大概跟勇利和披集在底特律合租的公寓差不多大。維克多倒了一杯加了檸檬片的氣泡水──「我想比賽期間還是別喝酒得好。」他喃喃道，邊把高腳杯遞給勇利──然而他並沒有看向臥室。

他坐在沙發上。

「0.24分，」勇利說。「我們就差了0.24分，然後你又打破了一次世界記錄對吧？如果是在其它比賽我一定就打敗你了。」

「這是我拿過最高的藝術分了，」維克多說，「都要怪你，勇利。你生氣的時候實在太可愛了。過來這邊吧，你不是應該要乖乖服從我的指示嗎？」

勇利的心跳如擂鼓。「嗯，當然。你……你想要我作什麼？」

他希望他們能慢慢來。如果能從親親開始最好，或許可以發展到用嘴來個幾次或之類的事情。雖然既興奮又情願，他也並不是很確定自己能不能直接進入重頭戲…… 維克多拍拍沙發，讓勇利坐在他旁邊。他們的大腿碰著。維克多伸手摟住他。

「勇利，」他說，「你知道我們接著要做什麼嗎？」

勇利的確是有些概念。畢竟他也看過小黃片，而且就算沒有小黃片──勇利老是覺得裡面的內容有誇大之嫌，因為沒學過芭蕾的人似乎不可能那麼柔韌──網路上也有很多文章，主題從用嘴到用舌頭到用真傢伙都有。

勇利的臉紅了起來。「我雖然是個處男，」他說，「但是我是個會用網路的處男。我多少是知道一點的。」

維克多只是對他咧嘴一笑。「你絕對想不到的，因為是 **我** 來告訴你要做什麼。今天晚上，我們要來看馬卡欽的照片。」

勇利歪著頭。「馬卡欽。你的狗狗？」

維克多拿起了桌上的手機。「我的狗狗，」他說，「是全世界最好最好的狗狗。這是馬卡欽還小的時候。噢天啊這張，這張是我最喜歡的──馬卡欽在咬我冰鞋的鞋帶……」

維克多給他看了聖彼得堡的照片，狗狗的照片，比賽的照片，狗狗的照片，冰場夥伴的照片， **狗狗的照片** ……

「我要把最好的留到後頭，」他告訴勇利。在照片裡的維克多越來越像他現在的樣子時關上了手機。「所以該你啦。」

所以勇利也給他看了自己手機上的照片──小維還是小狗狗時候的照片，長谷津的照片，真利跟小維的合照，他在底特律的時候拍的照片，還有他跟披集一起去大峽谷公路旅行的照片。

他們看完所有照片的時候已經晚上十點了。

「要跟我一起睡嗎？」維克多問。「我指的是睡覺的睡噢。因為我們明天還要早起排一遍你的自由滑節目。就算明天沒比賽也不代表我們能休息，不然你要怎麼把我弄進你房間為所欲為呢？」

在發生這一切之後，勇利實在不應該能睡得著。特別不能在他脫到只剩內褲還向維克多借了一件襯衫當睡衣之後；不能在他們都爬上床，然後維克多伸出手緊緊摟住他之後；不能在這麼近距離的接觸下感受到自己雀躍的心跳之後。

但是維克多吻了下他的額頭然後……

然後今天真的是非常漫長的一天。一早就起來練習，下午又比了短節目。

「晚安。」他說。

「晚安。」

 

＊＊＊

 

「起床啦，睡美人。」 勇利皺著眉頭轉過身。他一時之間想不起來他究竟在哪裡、做了什麼。他身處的房間看起來挺大的，床邊的時鐘顯示現在是早上五點。搞什麼啊？他發出了斷斷續續的咕噥。

「起來吧，」維克多說，「你還在等什麼？快起來快起來快起來，時間要被浪費光啦。」

「天啊。」勇利把臉埋進枕頭裡。「你竟然是個會早起的人。」

「嗯嗯，我給你泡了茶噢。」

勇利轉過頭。噢，對，茶。他伸手接過杯子喝了一大口。「你真好。」

「我超棒的。」維克多說，「我還準備了早餐哦，因為我們要去練習了。」

「練習？早上五點？」

「當然，」維克多說。「不然怎麼能把我們兩個的自由滑節目都排過一遍呢？」

 

＊＊＊

 

他發現維克多在練習的時候完全就是個瘋子。他們花了兩個鐘頭改善勇利的節目，他一直逼一直逼一直逼到勇利真的要開始尖叫了。然後他們開始討論維克多的節目，而且不知道為什麼……

不知道為什麼，勇利是有些意見，而且這次他說了出來。

「你看，」他說，「你的接續步……可以做得更好一點，你沒有好好用到你的屁股，你看，如果你像這樣推動的話……」

維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，蟬連四屆的世錦賽冠軍，真的在聽他的意見。他接受了勇利的建議，而且他的節目因為這些調整表現得更好了。

切雷斯蒂諾到冰場的時候大概已經九點半了，那時勇利已經發現他竟然更擅長旋轉。比，天殺的維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，更擅長旋轉。

維克多也沒有費心否認這點。

 

＊＊＊

 

「這樣改動太過了。」五個小時之後切雷斯蒂諾說道。「你最後一個跳躍並沒有成功，而且你也知道你在壓力下沒辦法表現出應有的實力，勇利。我知道你覺得自己可以做到這麼有技術難度的節目──」

切雷斯蒂諾在另一個選手突然直直滑向他們的時候停了下來。勇利轉過頭。是尤里奧──個子小小的，表情相當不悅，讓他看起來就像一隻豎起鬃毛的山貓寶寶。他的手緊握成拳，瞪著勇利。

「你是要不要來跟我們一起吃午餐？」他質問道。

「呃……」

「勇利還得繼續練習，」切雷斯蒂諾說道，「他現在跳得不太好──」

「當然他跳不好啊，」尤里奧翻了個白眼。「第一個原因是我認為他就是個明天每個跳躍都會摔跤的笨蛋選手，第二個是他在早上五點半之後就沒吃東西了。天底下哪個笨蛋會餓到手都在發抖了還跑去練四周跳啊？」

切雷斯蒂諾看著勇利的手。「噢，」他驚訝的說，「真的嗎？我以為……」

「我提前了幾個小時開始練習，」勇利解釋道。

「這樣的話……」

切雷斯蒂諾走出冰場，而勇利看向尤里奧。這個男孩只是翻了個白眼。 「不只你，你教練也是個笨蛋。所有人都知道如果沒力氣還硬要練習跳的話根本不會成功。」

「呃嗯。謝謝了？」

尤里奧聳了聳肩。「我們十分鐘之後在更衣間碰頭。可不要以為我會等你，笨蛋。」

他後來發現我們指的是所有的俄羅斯選手──格奧爾基、米菈、安雅、尤里和維克多。維克多看到勇利的時候高興得眼睛都亮了起來。

「勇利！你要來跟我們一起吃午餐嗎？」

「我有點像是被拖來的，」勇利說著，然後維克多又一次牽起了他的手。

他們在附近找到了一間小咖啡廳。當服務生給他們送上麵包和飲料的時候……

「所以，」米菈說道，「維恰，你們終於睡了嗎？」

維克多噴了飲料。

「噢天啊，」安雅說，「你說對了。他們睡啦！恭喜上床啊你們兩個！」

「閉嘴啦！」尤里奧罵道，他的臉紅了。「現場有未成年人哎！為我純潔的耳朵著想好嗎。」

尤里奧不是唯一一個不好意思的人。勇利也覺得他的臉燒了起來，可能現在他整個人都是紅色的了。當然，當然每個人都會認為他們已經睡過了。他們確實睡在一張床上。他們現在甚至都還牽著手。

「你們在一起超可愛的，」格奧爾基說，「當然不像我跟安雅那麼可愛啦，但還是很可愛。」

「我向你道歉，」維克多對勇利說，「我朋友真的很糟糕。簡直糟糕透了。」

「所以，勇利，你開始叫他維恰了嗎？」米菈甜甜的問道。

「你知道怎麼喊俄羅斯名字的暱稱嗎？」安雅說。「因為維克多絕對會想要你叫他維恰。」

「除非他真的想叫，」維克多說，他聲音小到聽起來非常像在呻吟，「而且……」

「但是如果你沒跟他說的話他根本不會知道啊？還有這其實很適合用在臥室裡助興哦。」

「天啊。」尤里奧搖了搖頭。「閉嘴啦你們，馬上給我閉嘴，不要再講這麼智障的東西啦！」

「你知道誰可以聊我的性生活嗎？」維克多連耳尖也紅了，幾乎像是他真的感到不好意思似的。勇利覺得那種粉紅色很有意思。他從來沒想過維克多也會覺得害羞，畢竟他年紀比較大──比他大了四歲──也比較有經驗，而且看在老天的份上，他是這個星球上最辣的單身漢之一，他的粉絲遍及世界各地。但現在他在臉紅。

「只有跳得出後內四周跳的人才有資格。」維克多總結道。

尤里奧砸了下桌子。「這不公平！現在雅克夫都還不肯讓我跳四周跳！」

維克多看向他。「我以為你根本不想聽也不想談這個話題呢。」

「我是不想，但是這也不代表你可以指使我要做什麼。吃屎去吧你個混帳。」

「哎呀糟糕，」米菈說，「勇利也臉紅啦。」

她轉向他，讓勇利更不好意思了。「我知道你是新來的，我們也還不太熟，這樣取笑你一定讓你覺得我們很壞對吧。」

「呃……」勇利逼自己擠出些回應。

「如果我們讓你覺得不舒服的話，我向你道歉。我真的蠻喜歡你的。我只是沒想到你會因為這種事情感到不好意思，你感覺上就是很有自信又果斷的那種人。」

自信？果斷？這哪裡得出的結論？這群人是把他跟JJ搞混了嗎？

「如果你知道這麼多年來我們忍受了多少維克多的廢話，」格奧爾基悲傷的說道，「你就會明白了。」

「這麼多年，」米菈嘆了口氣。「這麼多廢話。」

「他媽的簡直太多年了，」安雅說，「復仇的滋味真是太甜美了。」

「噢，」勇利說，雖然他的臉還在發燙。「沒關係的，聽你們這樣說蠻好玩的。」

的確蠻好玩的。他們在取笑維克多，但用的是一種很有愛的方式。而且他也不覺得維克多真的介意。維克多是在臉紅沒錯，但是那也顯得……顯得很可愛。

「我覺得你們……可以繼續沒關係。」

維克多對他皺起眉頭。「你有跳成後內四周跳嗎，勇利？沒有？那我覺得你也沒資格說任何話哦。」

「嗯，」勇利說。不知道為什麼，身邊這群認為他既有自信又果斷的人讓他覺得……更踏實了點。這可能就是為什麼他會聽到有個人用他自己的聲音開始說，「但是我不覺得你想清楚規則了。」

「嗯？」

勇利的臉已經燒到可以煎蛋了。但是他──勇利真的不知道自己怎麼做到的──竟然鼓起勇氣朝維克多挑了挑眉。

「如果我沒資格討論你的性生活，」他說，「那我怎麼能告訴你今天晚上要做些什麼呢？」

然後他猛地用手摀住自己的嘴巴，因為 **老天爺啊那些話到底哪裡冒出來的** ？

「我的天啊！」米菈興奮的揮起了手，「維克多，我想我愛上他啦。」

「他就是維克多命中注定要遇到的比他更會講廢話的男朋友！」格奧爾基大聲宣布。

維克多之前沒說過任何有關男朋友的話，他沒有否認，也沒有說他們只是在為比賽打賭。

「去你們的！」尤里奧咆哮。「這邊有小孩在場欸！拜託有誰可以為他媽的小孩想想好嗎？」

維克多只是用那雙閃亮亮的眼睛看著勇利，好像他剛剛說了他這輩子聽過動聽的情話。

「好啦，」米菈說，「我們不會再欺負你啦，維恰。雖然我們基本上根本不能算是在取笑你。我的意思是，又不像是這有多好玩是吧。」

「好啦，但拜託我們可以繼續聊嗎？」安雅插嘴，「現在是故事時間啦。你們知道我今天跟誰說了話嗎？披集‧朱拉暖。」

「噢，」格奧爾基說，「披集！我們親愛的披集！」

他們親愛的披集？「呃，我不知道你們還認識披集呢。」

實際上，勇利很確定他們並不認識。披集之前在晚餐或練習的時候根本沒提到任何事情。老天，披集根本沒跟他提過現在在場的任何一個人，按照他那個熱愛八卦的個性根本不可能啊。

安雅擺擺手。「維克多讓我們全部都去關注披集的Instagram和Vine，這樣我們才可以跟他聊你的事情。」

呃。「什麼？為什麼？」

「你怎麼這麼遲鈍啊？」尤里奧瞪著他。「我們當然會關注披集啊！不然你想我們為什麼都知道你練習的時候滑得怎麼樣？你個豬腦袋。你根本沒在社交平台上發過任何東西啊。笨蛋。」

「好的總之，」安雅說，就這麼輕描淡寫地帶過他們剛剛透露的駭人聽聞的消息，「我有點像是故意不小心坐在他旁邊綁鞋帶？他那時候在拍維恰跟勇利講話的照片。」

「噢，」勇利說，開始縮起肩膀。「噢老天。」

「然後我可能不小心把心中的疑惑說出來了，我問說他們是不是，嗯……」

「噢。」勇利緊緊閉上眼睛。「天啊。」

「所以披集投下了一顆震撼彈。他說了像是，勇利的牆上貼了十五張某人的海報之類的話。」

維克多整隻耳朵都紅了。

勇利也覺得他整張臉都燒起來了。「我才沒有。」

「噢，太可惜啦。」維克多說。「我覺得那聽起來還蠻……蠻可愛的。」

勇利抬起眼，看到維克多笑了起來。不是那種嘲弄的笑或自鳴得意的笑。那是一個讓他看得有點眼暈的燦爛笑容，像是他真的很高興跟勇利在一起的時候會出現的笑容。勇利產生了一種奇妙而美麗的感受。他不知道發生了甚麼事情，或為什麼他會這麼想，但是不知為何，透過某種方式，維克多‧尼基弗洛夫發現了勇利的存在，而且儘管知道他所有的短處，維克多似乎還是很喜歡他。

或許這就是勇利為什麼會放棄掙扎。

「不是十五張，」他嘆了口氣之後承認了。「是十七張。如果你算上我床頭櫃上擺的照片的話就是十八張。」

米菈發出小小的尖叫。「這簡直是我參加過最可愛的一次世錦賽了。維恰，你們在一起一定會超開心的。然後我絕對要用一卡車的廢話來煩死你們。」

 

＊＊＊

 

「我真的不知道發生什麼事了，」 稍晚，在他們回到維克多的頂樓套房之後，勇利說道，「我這說法還是最委婉的表達了。我在飯店的時候一心只想著別緊張到噎著或嗆著，說不定可以找一個不認識的人說說話。接著你就把我拖去吃晚餐，然後突然你所有的朋友就開始跟我說我有多自信多可愛。這到底怎麼回事啊？」

「嗯。」維克多摩娑著勇利的手。「我不覺得這很難想明白啊。你現在在世錦賽排名第二位呢。」

「沒錯，所以這到底怎麼回事啊？」

「而且你現在人在我房間裡噢。」維克多說。

「這也沒有一點道理。你是他媽的維克多‧尼基弗洛夫哎。」

維克多只是笑了起來，牽起勇利的手放在唇邊親了親。 「而你是他媽的勝生勇利。你就是很可愛。我覺得你既好看又風趣，還是我認識的選手中最優秀的一個。而且說真的，如果你自由滑的時候能表現得像在練習時一樣，你就可以打敗我啦。」

「那就是另外一回事了，」勇利喃喃道，把手抽開。「那是你的想法，你覺得我可以做好這個節目，你覺得我辦得到。你似乎認為我和你是同一等級的選手。」

維克多拉回他的手，用手指在他的掌心上描著8字型。 「勇利，我們怎麼不在同一等級上了？在我的短節目達到新的世界紀錄之後你確實只差我0.24分啊。」

「那就是場意外，」勇利語調平平的說。「這整件事情就是場意外。我感覺你好像把我跟別人搞混了。」

「難道短節目成績115.81分的人不是你嗎？」

「對，但是……那真的就是場意外！我一直想著要讓你刮目相看，所以不知道怎麼搞得我這次一點都不覺得緊張。而且你似乎覺得我是一個很有自信的人，但是明天就不一樣了。我真的不是。我心理脆弱得很。一直以來都是這樣。這就是為什麼我從來沒辦法像你一樣好，我也不可能會像你一樣好。」

「心理脆弱。」勇利掌心的8字形換成了3的形狀。「你說你心理脆弱，這是什麼意思？」

「我有焦慮症。」勇利說出的這些字句聽起來醜陋極了，他正對著他最想取悅的人吐露自己最糟糕的部分。 「我的心跳飆快，我的手會變得濕噠噠的，然後我的冰鞋好像有四十磅重。有些時候我甚至連看都看不清楚，而且那還不是因為我沒戴眼鏡。我的症狀嚴重到讓醫生給我開了處方籤。有些時候如果沒有訓練的話我就會吃藥。不過滑冰的時候吃藥不安全，所以，就這樣了。」

「噢。」維克多抱住他。 勇利不明白為什麼在他坦白他最糟糕的秘密之後維克多還會抱著他。

「所以你知道，」他說，「那就是大獎賽決賽的時候發生的事情了。你好像覺得我是一個有自信有能力的選手，然後有一天你會發現你想的完全是錯的。你可以去問尤里奧──他後來發現我在廁所裡哭。」

「他跟我說了，」維克多淡淡的說。

「他──什麼？你知道了？」

「嗯哼。」

「你知道，而且你贏過所有的獎，你一直都那麼厲害，但是你還……你……」

「嗯，」維克多又說了一次，「他跟我說了，然後我想……噢，或許勇利能夠明白我呢。」

勇利眨了眨眼。他並不明白。維克多是那個冠軍中的冠軍，勇利的弱點跟他有什麼關連可言？但是勇利現在沒有辦法反駁他。

維克多看著他們相扣的手，搖了搖頭。「我的父母在我十歲的時候過世了。那時候我才剛剛開始在比賽中得獎。他們給我留了一點錢。後來我叔叔來照顧我。他並不是很想讓我繼續滑冰，但是當我跟他說我還想讓雅克夫繼續指導我的時候，他說我可以一直滑到我父母的錢用光為止。」

勇利僵住了。

「滑冰是很昂貴的運動，」維克多說。「要付教練費、場地費，比賽住宿、服裝和編舞都需要錢。我父母留給我的錢只夠我用一年。我只能再滑一年。如果我還想繼續下去的話，就得得獎，必須要贏到一大筆獎金。」維克多聳聳肩。「在一開始的三年，我……我連輸一場比賽都承擔不起。我跟所有人說我給自己編舞是因為我最了解自己的能力，但事實是我必須要把錢省下來。」

勇利歪著腦袋。維克多漫不經心地撫著他的掌心，像是正沉陷在遙遠的回憶裡。這一刻的他看起來幾乎是脆弱的。這不是他過去在採訪影片中看到的，那個永遠對自己信心十足的維克多‧尼基弗洛夫。

「有三次我差點把錢都花光了。有一次實在沒辦法，我得把我的備用冰鞋給賣掉。我還典當了我的獎牌。」

「噢，不。」

「我十三歲的時候接到了第一個贊助，之後就好過了一些。但是過去的那三年……有好幾個晚上我根本睡不著，滿腦子想的都是我還沒付的帳單，想著如果搞砸了一場比賽，就會失去我的整個世界。」

「噢，」勇利輕輕的說。「維恰，我很抱歉。」

「然後當然你也知道維克多‧尼基弗洛夫之後的故事了。事情好轉了，當我開始在青少年組比賽裡贏到所有獎牌之後，我就得到了真正的贊助商，還有代言的費用。但是一旦你養成了擔心的習慣，就很難停下來。我知道這並沒有什麼道理，但是我總是覺得自己距離大難臨頭只有一步之遙。」

勇利將腦袋靠在他的肩上。

「進入青年組之後，我花了一點時間才又開始贏得比賽。或許，我覺得，我前幾個賽季表現得那麼不穩定，是因為我得向自己證明我可以輸。失敗是沒關係的。我有餘裕犯錯而不致於毀掉身旁的一切。我在重新開始贏之前，得先知道自己可以輸掉。所以，對，尤里奧跟我說你在廁所哭，然後那時候我覺得……或許你可以理解我。」

那感覺非常奇怪。維克多‧尼基弗洛夫並不是神。勇利之前已經開始理解這點了，但他直到這一刻才得到證據。他是……人，不知怎地，勇利反而覺得這樣更好。

「你是維克多，」勇利說。「我不知道你也會是……這樣的。」

「這樣，」維克多說，「一個大騙子嗎？大家總是說我的滑冰看起來多麼完美。但是他們不知道那有多困難。我就是沒法讓任何人知道。」

之後他們都沒再說什麼。他們坐在沙發上，牽著手，摟著彼此，勇利覺得他的世界正朝著一個最好的方向發展。他從來沒能相信那個維克多‧尼基弗洛夫會對他有任何性致以外的興趣。但是維克多──這個維克多──可能會。

「聽著很有趣，你說你有焦慮症，」維克多說，「你說你心理脆弱，我蠻好奇你為什麼這樣想。」

「呃，」勇利說，「因為有些時候我沒法呼吸，跳不起來，一屁股摔在冰上？」

「這跟我聽到的可不一樣，」維克多說，「你的焦慮症嚴重到要吃藥，而你因為要滑冰沒法用藥。在這個情況下你還是打進了大獎賽決賽。你贏了你國家比賽的冠軍。你進入世錦賽，現在你是排名第二的選手，你只排在四屆世錦賽的冠軍維克多‧尼基弗洛夫後面。」

「呃，但是──」

「你達成了我在這個比賽中做到的所有事情，而且你是在有焦慮症的情況下做到的。」維克多說，「你並不是心理脆弱。你非常堅強，你在穿著四十磅冰鞋的情況下贏過了所有的選手。」

「我──但是──這是──」勇利皺起眉頭。沒有人跟他說過這樣的話。

「而你覺得跟我說這些會讓我看輕你？」

「呃。對？」

維克多蜷起手指，勾住勇利的手，將他拉近。他們的鼻尖相碰，勇利倒抽了一口氣。他嗅著了──若隱若現的古龍水味道，帶起了一波逐漸升溫的熱潮。

「那你就大錯特錯了。」維克多說。然後他吻了勇利。

不知怎麼的，在過去旋風般的幾天中，最奇怪的地方是維克多表現得好像他真的認識勇利，而他們的朋友都以為他們已經搞上了……不知怎麼的，這讓勇利自己都忘記了他們其實才發展到接吻，連接吻也只發生過一次。

他現在想起來了。在維克多環著他的腰、將他拉近時想起來了，在他們的雙唇相觸，在唇舌之間嘗到彼此時，再清晰不過地意識到了。撫摸起初輕如羽毛，然後──在他們開始互相熟悉之後──變得更深、游走得更廣。

維克多先解開了自己的襯衫。滑冰讓他的身上幾乎沒有一絲贅肉；勇利撫過他的胸膛，感受著起伏的肌肉線條，下滑至腹部，又緩緩上移。

「噢天啊，」維克多輕聲說，「這真的好舒服。」

勇利撫了他一遍，又一遍，他的撫摸變得越來越大膽。他嘗試用拇指揉了下維克多的乳頭，得到了一聲急喘做為回應。

「讓我，」維克多說，「也讓我摸摸你吧。」

他照做了。之後出現了一些讓他害羞得不得了的時刻──在維克多解開長褲的時候，勇利第一次將手滑到維克多大腿上的時候。

還有維克多第一次隔著內褲撫摸他的勃起的時候。

「真不錯，」維克多說。

勇利閉上眼。「再做一次。」

維克多掌心的溫度就像是一道閃電從頭到腳穿透了他。

「現在已經快半夜了，」維克多說。

「嗯嗯嗯，再來一次。」

「明天我們要比自由滑，」維克多說，「而且我……我……我不真的想要這麼理智，但是……我們得停下來了。」

該死的該死的該死的。勇利深吸口氣，把臉埋在維克多的肩上。

「好吧，」他喃喃著，「好吧。」

「跟我一起睡嗎？」維克多狀似隨意地問道。

維克多借給勇利的襯衫聞起來就像他本人。他根本無暇在乎身下的床有多柔軟、房間有多暗；他也沒辦法考慮自己先前已經練習得精疲力盡。勇利所能感覺到的，只有離他那麼那麼近的維克多。一切都已經不同了，現在他知道真正的維克多是甚麼樣子的，他嘗起來是甚麼味道，他的手撫過自己下身時是什麼感覺。

現在勇利知道了維克多就在離他這麼近的地方，現在他想要他。

他逼自己乖乖躺著不動，咬緊牙，強迫自己別再回想維克多的胸膛和他內褲下的隆起。他得睡覺。明天還要比自由滑。如果他輾轉反側，絕對會吵到維克多的。

他得睡覺。他必須要睡覺。但不幸的是他的下半身想的完全是另一回事。房裡時鐘的指針緩慢地移動。

一分鐘、兩分鐘、十分鐘。他還在想著維克多。想著維克多對他做的事情，還有他要怎麼回應他。

十二分鐘、十五分鐘。 老天，他們連內褲都還沒脫呢。這可真的不是什麼好兆頭。

二十分鐘。

「勇利，」維克多的聲音傳來，在黑暗中聽起來非常輕柔。「你也睡不著嗎？」

「我，呃。」 維克多翻過身，湊近他然後，噢，他感覺到的部分比想像中還柔軟得多。

「我想，」勇利謹慎的說，「我應該回去我房間了。」他可以回去自己解決，然後在沒有維克多干擾他的情況下睡覺。

「嗯，或許吧。但是我會想你的。」

維克多的手擱在他的上臂，然後…… 然後那一個勇利，那個有自信的、果斷的，那個早先調戲維克多，承諾告訴他該幹些什麼的勇利醒了過來。

「或者，」勇利聽到他自己開口說，「如果你跟我有一樣的困擾的話，我可以幫你好好處理一下。」

一陣漫長的沉默。然後是一聲低低的呻吟。「勇利，你真的要害死我了。」

「不，」勇利說，「我不會的。」

他挨近對方。「我只會讓你覺得非常、非常舒服噢。」 他不太清楚自己是給什麼東西附身了，但是他就這樣向前湊然後吻了維克多的脖子。

「唔嗯。」 他得到的回應非常熱情。維克多在他身下喘著氣，勇利享受著這個過程中的每一分每一秒。他舔過他的乳頭，感覺到對方猛地震了一下，然後伸手抱住了他。

「繼續，」維克多說，「那裡，再一次。我可以……？」

「沒問題，」勇利說，「就這樣做。我可以跟你一起嗎？」

「太棒了。」耳邊的低語既熾熱又急切。「對，我想要你摸我。」

所以勇利是在黑暗中第一次摸到維克多的性器。他一邊吮咬著對方的胸口，讓兩人的身體緊緊挨著，他的勃起硬挺著抵住維克多的臀部。從前端開始撫摸對方，讓自己順應維克多的節奏，知道他喜歡在滑到底部時停頓，聽見了他瀕臨極限時壓抑的呼吸。

「勇利，」維克多說，「勇利，你真的太完美了。」

從來沒有人覺得勇利是完美的。維克多發出一聲低吼，手上的動作加快。 這大概是勇利這輩子經歷過最火辣最美好的時刻──他讓那個維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，那個世界級的萬人迷，因為自己而心蕩神馳，讓他在自己手裡高潮了。

然後下一刻竟然還能更好。「該你了，」維克多說，轉向他。「我可以……？」

「可以，」勇利說，「可以。哪裡都可以，任何地方都可以。」

他沒想到維克多會表現得這樣小心翼翼。他親了親，摸了摸，慢慢將手移到勇利的腹部，像是他在憑著觸覺記住他的身體。

「那裡，」勇利，「碰我那裡。」他正在使勁地擼著自己的性器。他以前也這樣做過，但是現在、現在，加上維克多的手摸著他、唇吻著他，他所有的感官都放大了。這更激烈，更澎湃，更徹底，更美好。

「你喜歡我這樣做嗎？」維克多問。

「對。」

「這樣？」他一路吻到勇利的胸膛。

「對。」

「這樣？」下至他的腹部。

「對，」勇利已經沒法思考了。「對，對。」

「這樣呢？」他的唇碰著了勇利的性器底部，打斷了他的動作，而勇利已經不在意，一點都不在意了，這簡直太性感、太完美了。

「對，」勇利說，「對、沒錯、媽的對繼續拜託別停。天啊。我快到了。維克多、維克多，就是那裡，」

天啊。天啊。他的世界在傾刻間已經天翻地覆，同時又分毫未變。床仍然非常柔軟，房間依然是一片黑暗，但所有事物都更加溫暖更加透徹，而維克多正摟著他。

「你覺得還行嗎？」維克多聽起來也還沒喘過氣。

「噢我的天，」勇利聽見自己回應道，「比還行更好。」

「那就好。」

「那簡直讚透了，」勇利說，「絕對是最棒的。」他打了個呵欠。「維克多，你明天最好拿出吃奶的力氣來滑，因為如果我贏了，我絕對要搞到你的屁股。」

頓時一片安靜。然後他意識到自己說了什麼──噢，老天，這會讓維克多怎麼想啊？他真的說了那種話嗎？

「嗯，」維克多終於說道，「那挺方便的，因為如果是我贏了，你也要來搞我屁股。不過因為我們現在都得睡了，或許不太適合繼續討論這個話題了。」

 

＊＊＊

 

他們可以在頒獎台上聽到評論員的聲音。

「而現在，銀牌得主維克多‧尼基弗洛夫給了金牌得主勝生勇利一個擁抱。」

「沒錯，你知道，有些時候實力相近的選手會彼此交惡，但我們看到勝生選手和尼基弗洛夫選手早先還在一起練習，看起來他們甚至會幫對方排練節目。他們之間確實是朋友關係。」

朋友。沒錯。的確是如此，基本上說起來也是，而且……

「老實說，我一直想打聽到他們的消息，」其中一個評論員說，「顯然他們是在去年的大獎賽決賽上認識的，之後就相處得非常融洽。這裡頭應該有一些故事，但是我們沒聽到任何說法……」

噢，花滑界的八卦。總是跟事實相距甚遠。勇利實在止不住笑意。如果他們知道了上次大獎賽究竟發生了什麼事情──那時維克多甚至都不知道他是誰呢──他們八成會像勇利一樣被這麼離奇的轉折給嚇著。

但是不知怎麼的，他就來到這裡了。站在頒獎台上，站在比維克多還高的地方。他還想到維克多答應了，如果他贏的話就任他為所欲為。

勇利真的不知道他是交了甚麼好運可以得到這一切，而且一部份的他仍然堅信自己隨時都可能從美夢中醒來，但是……

「恭喜你，」維克多站在低了勇利一截的台階上說道，「所以你今天晚上想讓我做什麼呢？」

勇利笑了笑。但在他身體裡沉寂了一整個晚上的焦慮開始復甦。他究竟在想什麼啊？你要對我言聽計從。哈哈哈。這可是他媽的維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，世界級的萬人迷兼地表最性感的男人。而他會接受勇利提出的所有要求？但是勇利根本連他應該要說些什麼都不知道啊？

他……他絕對會搞砸的。

他設法擠出一個顫抖的笑容。「我會好好想想的。」

 

＊＊＊

 

他們在回勇利房間的路上並沒有什麼交談。眼神在電梯裡短暫的交會。而勇利覺得他現在體內激盪著某種興奮和焦慮到想吐的混合體。

 **我們真的要做了** 。還有 **噢媽的我們到底要做什麼？**

維克多看向勇利的眼神相當平靜，好像他真的期待著一切都會在勇利的掌控之中。

在他們走到他房門前的時候，距離勇利陷入完全驚惶的狀態只差一小步了。他的心臟在胸腔中劇烈跳動著，他幾乎已經想像得到維克多會怎麼嘲笑他了──老天爺啊，維克多不知怎地覺得他很性感，而他事實上真的再普通不過了，這完全就是個錯誤，維克多馬上就會意識到了……

他把門打開，把維克多拉進門，然後在兩眼一抹黑的恐慌中把他按到牆上索吻。

維克多將手指放在勇利的唇上。 「等等。在我們開始之前，我有……我可以先跟你說些事情嗎？我不是要反悔或什麼的。我也想要做……但是……」

但是這一切已經開始走下坡了，而勇利完全束手無策。 「當然，」勇利說。

他房裡沒有沙發，只有一張床。他們在床邊坐下，維克多拿出了他的手機。

「之前我給你看了聖彼得堡和我的狗狗還有我家的照片……那時候我跳過了一些對我來說很重要的照片。我可以先給你看看嗎？」

任何可以拖延他注定要讓維克多失望透頂的事情都好。「當然。」

維克多把手機滑開然後點出相片膠卷，開啟了一個資料夾。他的臉頰泛紅，他緩緩地──緊張地，勇利想，可是維克多為什麼要緊張？──把手機遞給勇利。

「這裡。從這裡開始看。」

勇利看到了自己的臉，臉頰緋紅而表情張揚，正直視著相機鏡頭。他皺起眉頭。

「什麼？這是什麼？」

「這是大獎賽宴會的時候拍的照片啊，」維克多害羞的說，「我……我不知道你有沒有注意到，上次我們吃午餐的時候我朋友們怎麼取笑我的。不過，這麼說吧……」他的聲音越來越小。「你……你不是這間房裡唯一的處男。」

「啥！？但是怎麼會──」

「我以前用盡全力不讓自己在比賽中輸掉，」維克多說，「所以當然……必須要付出很多時間心力，而且每一次我遇見了有點意思的對象，他們跟我說的都是，噢，你要累壞自己啦，應該要好好休息啦之類的廢話。我不想要跟一個根本不了解我的人上床，所以這就表示我要找一個也了解滑冰的人。」

「但你是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，你是世界上最性感的男人哎。」勇利一臉呆滯。

維克多露出了一個空洞的笑容。「我也跟你說過我挺擅長說謊的。而且，你知道，之前我們拿短節目來打賭，然後我給你看馬卡欽的照片的時候？」

「那其實還蠻好玩的。」

「那時候我是有想要再更進一步的，」維克多說，「但是我又突然不敢繼續了。其實我還蠻……蠻高興今天贏的是你。讓我沒那麼有壓力了。」

「但是你的粉絲遍及世界各地，」勇利說，「而且記者們寫了一堆你的緋聞。」

維克多垂下頭。「抱歉我之前對你生氣還說了些什麼第一次要有點標準之類的事情。我真的沒資格講那些話。」

「沒事的。」勇利抱住他。

「我只是希望我的第一次對你來說能有點意義。我不是在教訓你應該怎麼做或怎麼想。我也真的不在乎你以前是怎麼樣的。在我還以為你是個玩咖的時候就想要你了。」

「等等，你以為我是個玩咖？」勇利皺起眉頭。「你這想法到底哪來的啊？」

「就是大獎賽的宴會啊，不然呢。」維克多指了指他的手機。「扯遠了，剛剛講到哪了？對了。我一直在等那個對的人。然後你就這樣走向我朋友們和我，喝得醉醺醺的，就在那場宴會上。」

勇利眨眨眼，低頭看向手機照片上的他。那是他，一臉緋紅──亞洲人喝酒容易臉紅真是討厭死了──而且絕對已經喝茫了，還揮舞著香檳瓶子。

「我幹了啥？」

維克多並沒有注意到勇利的不敢置信。

「我知道，」他輕輕地笑了笑，「你就這樣走向我們，看起來簡直性感得不可思議。然後你說，『尤里‧普利謝茨基，你個小王八蛋，你以為你比我強嗎？有種你就來跟我尬舞啊。』」

維克多覺得他看起來很性感？「我說了啥？」

「那實在太棒了。」維克多快樂地嘆了口氣。「我起先還試著讓你們倆冷靜下來，但是你接著就看向我然後說，『不要以為你有那麼一個漂亮屁股就覺得我會對你手下留情。儘管試試看啊，維克多。』」

「噢天啊。不。我說了啥？在宴會上？在所有人面前？」

「我參加過那麼多場宴會，那真的是我遇過最好的事情了。」維克多快樂地滑著他手機上的照片。

「你看，」他說，「你看，這張正好拍到我問你是誰的時候，然後你說，『我是勝生勇利，你最好不要再忘記我的名字。』」

「我要死了。我要死了。」

「我花了大概……十五分鐘才想起來吧？」

維克多一邊翻看照片，一邊雀躍地絮絮叨叨，講著勇利和他那時玩得多開心。當時發生的一切都有具體的證據，雖然勇利一點都記不起來。但照片上的他，確實在對著維克多比著牛角刨著牛步，而他對面的維克多正把西裝外套當成紅布揮舞。

「就在那裡，」維克多說，「就在那一刻，那一刻我知道自己希望你成為那個對的人。」

他秀出更多照片──勇利一手攬著維克多讓他下腰，一手握著他的大腿。噢，媽的，那是鋼管嗎？勇利是只穿著內褲嗎？在所有花滑協會成員面前嗎？這一切到底是怎麼發生的？為什麼沒有人出來阻止他啊？

「這裡，」維克多說，他的聲音變得有點粗啞。「就在這張照片拍下的時候，我知道我想要那個人是你。這張？這就是我知道必須是你的時候。我知道這世界上任何一個人都不可能了。我想要你的手在我身上，你的腿貼著我的，你的唇──」

「我的天啊。」勇利把臉埋進掌心。

維克多退開了一點，看著他的反應。「這聽起來是不是太空洞了？我想這真的聽起來很俗套吧。我的意思是，你真的性感得要命，但並不只是那樣，那是、那是我們之間產生的那麼美麗的連結，你明白嗎？告訴我你也有同樣的感覺。就算只有一點點也好。」

他看起來那麼期待。勇利簡直不能忍受自己要讓他心碎。但是他也無法在這一刻對他說謊。

「維克多，」勇利說。「我很抱歉。我真的喝得非常非常醉。我一點都記不得了。」

一段漫長的沉默。維克多的臉變得空白。

「你……不……記得。」

「我記得我去了宴會。盯著你看。不停灌酒。搖搖晃晃走回我房間，然後隔天醒來頭痛到像要裂了。」

「等等。」維克多站起身。「所以你想著我就是在飯店大廳走到你面前，之前從來沒跟你說過話，還命令你要跟我一起吃晚餐？」

「基本上，」勇利說，「就是那樣。」

「當你告訴我說我們沒說過話的時候，你真的就是字面上的意思。你不是想要推開我跟我保持距離。你的意思是你真的相信我們之前從來沒說過話。」

「呃，是的。」

維克多開始在房間裡面走來走去，一邊搖著頭。「我朋友們說你既有自信又果斷的時候，你一點都不覺得奇怪嗎？」

「老實說，那真的是很奇怪。我告訴過你了，但是你不相信我。」

「我跟你說我們追蹤了披集的Instagram要看你的消息，你也沒有好奇為什麼嗎？」

「我確實想知道為什麼啊。那的確顯得蠻隨興的，但是你是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，你就是喜歡給別人驚喜，而我也很驚訝啊。所以，我的意思是，那其實還蠻像你會做的事情？」

維克多轉過身，像逮著證據一樣指著他。「我們嘲笑尤拉跟你比舞還輸了，然後你以為……」

「你們是朋友，朋友之間不是都會有一些自己人才知道的笑話嗎？」

維克多看起來越來越驚慌了。 「我牽了你的手，餵你吃點心，跟每個人說我要跟你上床，然後你以為我們從來沒說過話？」

「呃，對？」

「你以為我要在幾乎不認識你的情況下跟你上床，然後你覺得這可以接受？」

勇利想了下。「不，」他最後說道，「我不只是覺得可以，我簡直是欣喜若狂。」

「媽的，」維克多說，發出了一串無助的乾笑。「我根本不值得你這麼好的人。我真不敢相信你不記得了。我還一直覺得在遇到你之前我從來沒有真正活過，那時候你還在我耳邊說，『維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，我要對你做一些下流至極的事情。』」

「老天爺。我對你說了什麼啊？」勇利把臉藏回手掌間。

維克多走近他，在他跟前跪下，把他的手移開。「沒有，」他說，臉上帶著欣喜的笑容。「你沒那麼說啦。我只是在開玩笑。但你現在說也不遲啊。」

勇利看進維克多湛藍的眼底。他覺得自己心跳如擂鼓。他一點也不知道他在做些什麼，但是……但是，嗯，他雖然害羞又緊張，但是也許……也許他也有一點點自信了？

他伸手將維克多的瀏海往後撥到耳後。 「維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，」他小聲說，「我要對你做一些非常下流的事情。我不知道要做什麼或該怎麼做，但是在想出辦法之前我們絕對不會離開這個房間。」

「我們可以來看小黃片，」維克多說，「小黃片應該有用。」

 

＊＊＊

 

小黃片一點幫助都沒有。事實上，所有在小黃片裡面看起來感覺可以輕鬆做到的事情，在現實中就變得一點也不容易。

「這怎麼會那麼難啊？」維克多咕噥道。「不就是把傢伙對準插進去嗎？」

結果他們中途爬起來Google了三次才終於弄懂該怎麼做。而那些搜尋記錄但凡讓花滑八卦圈發現了一丁半點，就會對他倆的名譽造成一生無法挽回的傷害。

最後他們終於找到了一個角度可以讓勇利──非常緩慢地──滑進去，等著維克多慢慢慢慢地適應他，過程中兩個人一直撫摸著彼此，感受著對方的身體。直到勇利整根沒入，感覺到維克多身體內的溫度緊緊包裹著他之後，他們還用了一點時間來試驗，最後找到了特定的角度，在抽送時能讓他蹭著維克多的前列腺。

「噢。」在勇利第一次找到位置時維克多睜大了眼睛。「噢，就在那裡。這就是為什麼……噢天啊，別停。」

之後他們就開始進入節奏，緊緊挨著彼此，熱烈地吻著。維克多懇求著，懇求著，而勇利所有的焦慮都在看到身下的景象時煙消雲散，看著維克多因為他的動作而失神得無法組織字句。維克多先他一步達到極限──在勇利的性器和雙手夾攻之下──，而他發出的聲音，那麼柔軟無助的聲音，也足以將勇利送上高潮。

他們花了一個小時在床上摟抱著彼此，不停地接吻，一秒也不願意放手。直到他們都歇夠了可以再來一次，交換了位置。這次就變得比較簡單了。

「這樣，」維克多說，「我腿擺這邊比較好動作。就是這樣。不，我不會直接插進去，你瘋了嗎？」

他們在高潮過後休息夠了、繼續嘗試的下一次，總是越來越好。就這樣交換著來了一輪又一輪。他們沒去看隔天的雙人滑，用客房服務點了大罐礦泉水和盒裝焗烤來補充體力。

一直到隔天下午四點──一個精疲力盡又快活的下午四點──維克多轉過身來嘆了口氣。

「我得回房間去換衣服準備參加宴會了。」他將臉埋在勇利的肩窩喃喃道。

「唔嗯。」勇利的手臂緊緊纏住維克多。「不要。不准你走。不可以。」

「那我覺得我可以就這樣去宴會了。絕對會讓人大吃一驚的。」

「哈哈。」勇利慢慢地坐起身，「我也這麼想。」

然後維克多問了那個問題，那個他根本不想提及的問題。「你什麼時候離開？」

「明天。」勇利的聲音很低。「早上十點。」

維克多有一會兒沒再說些什麼。他們只剩不到十二小時的時間可以在一起了，而且其中的一大部分還要花在宴會和睡覺上──儘管勇利根本不想睡，他們也已經一個晚上沒睡覺了，要連撐兩晚是不可能的。

只有幾個小時了。他盡量不要表現出沮喪。維克多跟他一起淋浴，幫他抹沐浴乳，幫他洗淨身體，他們在蓮蓬頭的水柱下忘情地吻得像是再也見不到彼此。

而且……誰知道呢？或許他們真的不會再見了。

下一個賽季要在八個月後才開始。期間無時無刻都存在著練習時受傷的風險，或者還有什麼糟糕的事情可能發生。八個月，期間沒有任何理由可以見面。儘管他們都已經對彼此訴盡心聲，也還沒有談到現在的他們究竟是什麼關係。

維克多等到勇利穿上西裝才開口說話。

「你看，」維克多說，他的聲音低沉，「我這樣說可能有點太直接了……」

「就直接說吧，」勇利催促。「拜託直接說。」

「……但是我想我們都知道你需要一個新的教練。」

勇利眨眨眼。這不是他以為他們會談的話題。

「切雷斯蒂諾讓你沒法好好表現。」維克多說，「而且……在我逼著冰場裡面所有人都看過你的所有影片之後，我確定雅克夫會想要收你當學生。你知道，他對你評價蠻高的。」

「他……是嗎？」

「這樣你就要來聖彼得堡訓練了，」維克多繼續說，「而且，嗯，我不知道你有沒有發現，但我們其實還蠻適合一起訓練的？我們的能力可以互補，而且我的冰場夥伴都很喜歡你，還有……」

「還有？」勇利害羞地問道。

「還有……你在做什麼？」維克多停住了，皺起眉頭。「我說真的，你怎麼回事啊？」

勇利的領帶正繫到一半，他冉冉上升的希望在胸中凍結了。

「呃。我在做什麼？」

維克多撥開他的手。「如果你要進我房間，」他命令道。「你就不准繫那條領帶。你穿的西裝已經夠難看了，在這之前我都還可以接受。但是那條領帶……」

「這是我的領帶，」勇利說，邊皺著眉頭。「我買的。我喜歡它。」

「我的男朋友，」維克多情緒高昂地說，「不會在第一次跟我一起參加宴會的時候，還繫著那條百貨公司買的爛領帶。」

他的男朋友。勇利忍不住笑了起來。「你的男朋友，」他帶著笑意說道，「對時尚一無所知，而且他也不會因為你的要求就開始在乎。如果你不喜歡這條領帶，等我們回房間的時候自己幫我解下來。在那之前你不准碰它。」

維克多瞪著他。舔了舔唇。 「該死，」他慢慢的說。「我從來不知道沒有品味可以性感成這樣。」

「而且，」勇利淡淡的說，「我這次贏了金牌。等你下次贏了就可以丟掉我的領帶。我們有很多機會可以比賽，因為我要搬去聖彼得堡了。」

維克多的眼裡閃著一種掠食動物的光彩。「是這樣嗎？」

「沒錯，維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，就是這樣。」

「那就說定了，勝生勇利。」

 

＊＊＊

 

一個小時之後，他們都打理整齊煥然一新，所有徹夜放蕩的痕跡都清理乾淨，讓他們可以帶著或多或少還算純潔的表象去參加宴會。

這個或多或少成了關鍵。

他們甚至還約好不要同時到場。勇利在維克多搭電梯下樓之後留在房裡多等了幾分鐘，在腦袋裡面算著時間。

但是，當他一走進宴會大廳，與維克多四目相對的瞬間……兩人都露出笑容，就這樣走向彼此好像周圍所有人都不存在。他們到底為什麼還要費心假裝啊？

「老天爺啊，」尤里奧說，用手肘頂了下勇利。「停下來啦你們兩個。這裡有小孩在現場欸。」

 

全文完

**Author's Note:**

> 人生中第一篇翻譯就這樣結束了！  
> 翻譯跟閱讀真是截然不同的感覺啊，過程中更深刻地體會到了這些故事有多可愛、作者的描寫有多靈巧，雖然好多工整的句子被我翻得破破爛爛…特別是開小車的部分…_(:3 J L)_  
> 實在很感謝大家的支持和喜歡！別忘記去給作者按讚噢！  
> 有機會的話我們下篇故事見啦！


End file.
